


In Which IT NEVER HAPPENED

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind-control MacGuffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants to borrow Leo for a job. Leo's just picked up something shiny. Gosh, since when has the Calabite been so cute? Sean just can't help but kiss her -- and more.</p><p>Dubious Consent Due To Mind Control. Not Safe For Work. Based on Fadeaccompli's characters. But it never happened. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which IT NEVER HAPPENED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



He'd tracked that _damned_ Calabite and his-slash-her partner for over a week this time -- being thankful that she hadn't managed to lose another vessel in the meantime. Damn Destroyer went through vessels almost as much as some Virtues Sean could think of.

And now he had his four-wheel-drive rental bumping along a dirt road into the woods, and he was slouched in the seat, looking for possible snipers in case Leo'd somehow figured out Sean was on his tail again. (And maybe he should ask the Boss for the danger-sensing attunement sometime. So many things to aspire to, so many demons to whack.)

But no, nothing shot at him from the trees, no one was lurking there, there were no suspiciously innocent bears draped over logs or pretending to be bushes... Nothing but spotting a log cabin through the brush and the gleam of a cop-magnet-red convertible. Oh, and some whispers of disturbance from Essence use, unless he missed what the Symphony was telling him.

He stopped the rental where it was and got out, closing the door as quietly as he could. Not that it mattered, what with the loud screaming that had started up a few seconds ago. Still, one never knew when it might stop, and having the slam of a car door show up in a sudden silence? People tended to overreact.

Luck was with him, and while he kept away from potentially-snapping twigs _anyway_ , the noise of a uneven combat continued long enough for him to get a good spot behind the cabin -- not that it would matter if that damned Calabite decided to make his/her own back door -- and peek around the side. (Climbing to the roof would've been even more surprising, but again: Calabite. Structural integrity. Leo _liked_ dropping ceilings, roofs, and entire buildings on people. Sometimes while standing out of the way, even.)

As expected, Leo's twice-damned Djinn was in the thick of the two-celestial brawl, while the Calabite had her back to Sean and was doing her usual "blow the ground up under the enemy" tactic while the Djinn dismembered their opponent more directly. Since there was no disturbance, and the woman-shaped being was screaming Helltongue and spitting acid, Sean didn't feel obliged to even the odds.

With two-to-one odds, the unknown demon eventually succumbed; Sean thought she'd relied too much on an exceptionally sturdy vessel and natural talent rather than skill. Zhune, meanwhile, had a fairly sturdy vessel, and more skill, as well as an ally.

Fortunately for Sean, natural talent had done enough of a number on Zhune that it only took two Holy Bullets to the head to take him down.

Leo spun around, but Sean'd already tucked his gun away to reduce temptation. "Hey, Leo."

" _You_ again?" She backed up, cracking twigs with every step.

"Heard you were in the area," Sean drawled. "Watch out for the mess there."

The Calabite paused before putting her sneakers in the bloody mess of demon-bits. "Yeah, thanks a lot," she griped. "Look, I've got an assignment, it's got nothing to do with Heaven, and I'm a little busy here."

"So busy you can't have a little talk?" Sean grinned. It was a good grin. Blessed souls and younger Mercurians got all starry-eyed when he grinned at them like that.

The Calabite just narrowed her eyes and crouched down, dragging her hand through the demon-bits. Sean craned his neck curiously. On the second pass-through, her fingers caught in something golden. She tugged, succeeding in lifting up what Sean judged to be the spine of the unnamed demon (or, possibly, ethereal) -- then giving the bits a Calabite Look. The chain came free, including a locket.

"That what you came for?" Sean asked as the Calabite straightened. "Great! We can talk in the car. You can leave this one for when your Djinn gets back."

Leo's hand closed around the pendant as Sean reached out for her arm to give her a little guidance. Her eyes widened and she tried to dodge away. "Don't touch me!"

Yeah, like a demon's protest was going to make much difference. She was off-balance and about to fall onto the corpses already, and he didn't want bloodstains all over the rental. Sean said, "Oh, come _on_ , Leo," and grabbed her arm.

One part of his mind noticed that the locket was shining, the chain tightening around Leo's wrist. The rest of him was noticing how extremely lithe and kissable that vessel was, and how natural it was to pull her away from the remains of the fight and against his chest. She didn't have enough hair for a really firm grip, but he made do and tilted her head so he could do a proper job of it.

She really was kissable. She wriggled against him, one hand doing something at his shoulder, while he worked on using the War-Seraph attunement in a battle of tongues instead of blades. He broke off and let them both breathe more freely when she stamped on his foot -- it didn't hurt much, what with being just sneakers and the wrong angle, but it did remind him that they were standing up. "Hm?"

"Sean! Snap out of it!" She was breathless. Good. "It's not you! It's the relic!"

A very small part of his mind pointed out that he didn't usually find himself overcome with passion for demons, except occasionally the odd Habbalite, and he usually just wanted to toss one of those over his shoulder and head to the nearest Tether so they could turn into a sleek Elohite. The rest of him pointed out that listening to demons was usually stupid, and Leo really had no reason to tell the truth unless that Seraph was around. "Sure, whatever," Sean said, and picked her up to toss over his shoulder while he stepped past the battle's mess and investigated the cabin door. It was mostly intact. He kicked it shut behind them, and it didn't bounce open, so that was solved.

"Seeeaaaaaannnnn," Leo said, trying to scrabble down his back like a cat while he hung onto her legs and hips.

It wasn't easy to balance a wiggly Calabite while walking with his own jeans getting strained from within. "Yes?"

"Look, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Oh, _now_ she wanted to talk. "You have the worst timing," he said, conversationally, and went to the... bed. Okay, someone with a tiny cabin in the woods had stuck a double-bed in it. Not that he was going to complain.

"Look--"

"Said that already." He ran his free hand up her inner thigh. Not much good access there, what with the jeans and the way he had to hang onto both her legs so she didn't wiggle her way off. Still, he could squeeze her butt pretty well -- a lot more squeezable than one'd think to look at her, usually.

"Put me down!"

"Okay!" He shrugged her off, caught her in that arm -- this vessel of hers was a real lightweight in more ways than one -- and set her on her feet, with the bed just behind her knees and his arms around her. As she opened her mouth, he kissed her again; good timing was one of his specialties. Besides, she was kissing back this time, so he didn't have to hold her in position. With one hand to keep her from falling over, he could let the other wander down to her jeans again and down the center seam. Pity they weren't tight enough that a fingernail down 'em would vibrate all through the seam, but he'd work with what he had. And what he had was enough reach to get a fingertip down past the point where that cute butt -- really, she needed tighter jeans -- became a nice ass, and _just_ past that, to where things started getting serious.

She pulled away from his mouth, and would've fallen backwards except for his arm being around her waist. "F-- G'dammit, Sean! You're broadcasting like a Habbalite!"

"I like the first verb better," he said cheerfully. "Can't be a Habbalite, though. Maybe you're just enjoying yourself."

"I hate doing this as a gir--" She didn't try to talk when she was being kissed. Sean put that bit of tactical data into the mental file and got his hand back into an advantageous position. The jeans were a little too loose, though -- he couldn't quite tell what was fabric and what was the very edges of pussy.

He paused in the kissing and complained, "You should get rid of those jeans."

They shredded beneath his palm, without a whisper of disturbance, turning into threads and fluff that rained down past his hand and clung to his own jeans.

"Okay," he said. "That works."

"Fu-- _Dammit,_ Sean! It's going _both ways_!"

"You _never_ make sense," he pointed out. "These things are supposed to go both ways. How else are people supposed to have any fun doing it?"

"I don't have fun as a girl!"

Sean grinned. "What, never?" He slipped his hand back around, skimming damp fluff and hair as he pulled her leg up and put one of his own under and between.

"No! Nev--fuck!" She wriggled on his leg as he pulled her against his hip. She was also, for some reason, shaking her wrist like she wanted to ditch that pretty golden bracelet.

"Thought you'd never ask," he purred, and slid her down his leg as he put his knee on the bed, depositing her onto the bedspread, neat as anything. "But let's take our time. No one's showing up here soon, right?"

"Serve you right if..." Her mutter broke off as she looked around.

He had a knee between her legs, and she didn't have any pants anyway, so he figured it was safe enough to unbutton his shirt. She wasn't ready to fight him, not really. "If you want to go running off, though, we can play tag," he offered brightly. Tag was good Ofanite foreplay, after all. "Lots of sticks out there, though."

"I hate you. I hate this job. I hate this relic. And I really, really hate _you_."

"I'd better fix that, then." He tossed his shirt to the floor, since he didn't want her shredding it -- out of sight, out of resonance-range, right? -- and leaned down over her, onto her, elbows propping him up. "Don't kill my pants too soon, right?" Even if they were way too tight right now. He could be patient.

Leo hissed at him, digging her fingers into the bedspread. "Hate. Relic. Hate. You."

Sean lowered his face towards hers. "You keep saying that word. I'm not sure it means what--" This time she closed the distance to shut _him_ up. That was typical. No one appreciated the classics. (The sword-fighting scenes had been pretty good for stage-fighting.)

He worked his hand under her shirt, pushing it up so he could get at those breasts. Small handfuls, but no bra, so anything bouncier'd be unpleasant for her. Or maybe it went the other way around, that she didn't like to bother with the fool things, so she asked for vessels that didn't need them? He knew folks like that.

"Look," she said as he started kissing her neck, "this really doesn't work for me. I'm not drunk enou--" She broke off in a hiss as he stroked his fingertips over that nipple, barely brushing the skin, then again, just the right speed, and again, and going a little harder and firmer each time till he'd caught up that small titty and could squeeze the nipple between thumb and a knuckle. She groaned this time, then again when he squeezed her throat with his teeth -- too slow and careful to be a bite.

Sean kept that up for a while, teeth against her skin all up and down her neck, squeeze and release her breast, harder and softer and harder again till she'd started writhing and making little noises without trying to talk. His pants were going to be soaked where he'd put his hip against her groin. She wasn't really giving much _back_ , except incidentally because her leg was under his crotch, but, well, demons. What could you do? Besides, she was probably too distracted, and it was always good to know you had that kind of skill.

He switched sides -- her fingers dug into the bedspread sure looked distracted to him, so that was good -- and grabbed her earlobe in his mouth to suck and bite while he made circles over her other breast with his palm. When she started swearing-or-something in Helltongue, he decided to kiss her mouth again. Helltongue was such a moodbreaker. Besides, she tasted like...

"Soda?" he asked. "Damn, not sweet enough..."

"Entropy fizz," she said, with her breathing all uneven. Her eyes narrowed. "Regan liked it."

"Hm? Oh, right, her. Suppose she's got some good taste. Even a stopped Balseraph is right twice a day, I hear." He started kissing his way down her throat again.

It clearly wasn't distracting _enough_ , that time, since she started talking again (though, thankfully, not in Helltongue). "Sean, listen to me. This isn't like you. You're an angel. I'm a demon. You aren't interested in me."

"Changed my mind," he told her, while that little part of said mind cleared its metaphorical throat meaningfully. "Besides, I read that Creation's lot get success this way from time to time."

"Sean!" She grabbed his hair with one hand and yanked his head up before he could start sucking on his targeted nipple, all swollen up and a good size to roll on his tongue. He could've broken free easily, but he looked at her anyway. That was a very flattering flush. He'd have to add a good description to his personal diary when he got back to Heaven. He put his hands over those palm-sized breasts to protect them from his chin. Wasn't his fault that meant he could keep trying to distract her as she kept talking. "Sean. Listen to me. We were sent to get back a relic and return it to a demon of _Lust_. Word ring a bell? Instant turn-ons? Stupid ideas? Meaningless sex?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "You're over-thinking this. I didn't hear any disturbance -- and you're cooperating, since those were your pants, so it's not like it's the stupidest idea. Besides, who says it has to be meaningless?" He lifted a hand, slid the back of it along her wrist, and twisted to catch that wrist and pull her grip free so he could go back to paying proper attention to her nipples.

"Yeah, _about_ that co-oper--!" She jerked her wrist against his grip, but clearly wasn't trying very hard, while he flicked his tongue around and sucked at the same time. A few gasps later, and she said, "The relic... it's booby-trapped!"

"Booby." He snickered and switched to that other bitty-boob.

"What are you, twelve?" she snapped. "I mean it's affecting me, too!"

"Mm-hm," Sean hummed back, mouth a little too full to answer. Now, if he just shifted a little more weight onto the elbow for the hand that held her wrist (the chain cool against his fingers), he could slip his _other_ hand down between her legs and start exploring what parts of her pussy would make her stop talking.

"Dammit," she gasped. "Why me? I don't. Even. Like. Being the. Girl! But no! Every--one! Has to-- Fuck!" She started bucking against his hand, and it felt like a static charge against his skin.

He kept up his thumb's pressure on her clit, kept up moving his fingers inside her, curled around to see if her Prince'd given the vessel a G-spot or not, kept a _hard_ suck on that nipple in his mouth, with his teeth pressed against her skin. Leo made strangled sounds in the back of her throat, trying to thrash under him while his fingers were squeezed hard, and bits of bedspread drifted against his bare shoulder.

Then her free hand was at that shoulder, shoving at him so he slowed down what his fingers were doing and looked at her again, grinning. She said, "Fu-- Dammit! It's not... You're still broadcasting! That didn't stop it!"

"That mean you're still interested?" He grinned and slid his fingers out to deal with the zipper on his pants.

Leo thumped her head back onto the bed. "Would it fucking matter if I wasn't?"

"Of course! I'd have to make sure to go slow so it didn't tickle, and get you all warmed up again." Calabim apparently had the weirdest ideas about corporeal sex. Sean made sure to shove his pants, socks, and shoes all off at the very edge of the bed where they couldn't be seen easily. He didn't want to have to go walking barefoot through the twigs outdoors, even if he did have a spare change of clothes in the rental in case of bloodstains.

She groaned at him. "I just want you to remember, when you stop being brain-fucked by this relic, that I have _tried to talk you out of this_."

"Yup," he agreed, and decided to pin her wrists against the much-more-tattered bedspread (that was a pretty big hole over there...) so he could look down at her. "You're really cute when you're angry. You get all flushed and perky. I should make you angry more often."

She had a nice glare, too. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it before he could swoop in for the kiss, and froze, looking down. "Um, Sean, is that _normal_ for you?"

He blinked at her, then looked down between them as well. What his prick was doing was... a bit bigger than expected. "Suppose that explains why the pants felt _that_ tight. Huh."

" _Now_ do you believe the relic's doing this?"

The part of Sean's mind that was banging its metaphorical head against a metaphorical wall seemed to agree that there was something terribly wrong when parts of his anatomy were half again as big as normal and twice as upright. The rest of him was mildly surprised that he hadn't noticed, and figured that if it didn't hurt, it probably wasn't worth complaining about. He'd ask for the vessel to get put back to rights, the next time he saw his Boss. "Suppose something's doing it," he said. "Haven't been replying to those email spam things, though."

"I'm not sure that... that it's even going to _fit_!"

"Eh, I'll figure something out." He moved her wrists above her head so he could hold them both with one hand. It wasn't a _good_ hold, and she'd be able to get out of it trivially if she thought about it half a second, but when he started playing with her nipples again... Well, he could stretch one hand's finger and rub both nipples at once, barely, while setting his hips to trap his rather-bigger-than-expected cock against her pussy. It took a lot of control, but he had the strength for it.

She mixed curses with fragments of sentences: "can't believe" and "dammit" and " _broadcasting_ " blended into a broken, gasping babble. When that got distracting, he shifted to kiss her, and keep up a thrusting of tongues while he slipped his hand down her side and pulled her leg up. He still couldn't get much access, but enough to tell that she was leaving a wet spot all on her own now.

So he lifted his hips, slid his hand around, and pulled his prick into position. He paused in the kiss enough to say, "Lift your hips," and when she did, slipped a hand there to hold her at a good angle.

What with the new size, he couldn't just thrust forward to score the touch -- much as his cock was trying to suggest doing exactly that. No, it took a careful, constant pressure of tip against pussy, so every wiggle squeezed him a little further into that warm, wet, _tingling_ cunt of hers.

By the time he was halfway in, she was making noises into his mouth and he was sweating to keep from going too fast -- or coming too fast, for that matter. Another quarter of the way, slow and careful, and she'd slipped a hand from his grasp and was digging her nails into his shoulder.

And when he finally sheathed that prick in her pussy, and started to rock back and forth, grinding against her clit while barely moving in and out...

He'd thought the fit tight before. But each time she came, she clamped down hard. But he had the honor of the Word to uphold, and was pretty sure she'd come twice before he started pulling out and thrusting in earnest.

By the time his own climax was boiling up in him, she'd started screaming into his mouth every few thrusts, shifted her grip to his ass to pull him close, and the bed was down to bare mattress, with stray strands of sheet left in drifts across it.

Sean wasn't usually _that_ noisy himself (sometimes a foxhole fling happened, and getting loud about it... bad form). But he shouted with his coming, lip to lip with her shriek, and wondered that the bed didn't explode entirely with the way light and darkness snapped in his mind.

When the last fireworks had faded, he shifted to roll onto what was left of the mattress so she could breathe, dragging her wrist along with him.

The locket on her golden bracelet had fallen open. He squinted at it, then idly lifted it up so he could see better.

Somehow, the portraits inside looked awfully like him -- complete with the halo-glow and wings -- and Leo, appearing as a sweaty murder-pixie with large, curling horns.

The little part of his mind that'd been agreeing with Leo about the whole relic thing in the first place... finally seized control of his mouth. "All right, that's a relic."

Leo lifted her wrist and looked. "Godfuckingdammit."

Sean frowned. "You're supposed to give it to..."

"Someone in Lust. Probably someone with a god-dammed Distinction. You know how Lust-demons get Distinctions, Sean? By fucking angels. By being demons, and getting angels fucked. By them. _LIKE WE JUST FUCKING DID._ "

He put a hand over his ear. "You don't have to shout," he said, while that small part of his mind started gathering allies, so now it was more a medium-small part of his mind. "So... A demon holds the thing, then an angel touches the demon..."

"And gets hit with I don't know what the fuck it was, _but I think we both know the result, don't we_?!"

Sean considered the wreckage of the bed, the fact that he wasn't wearing anything (but at least his prick had gone back to normal-size), the fact that the Calabite was wearing nothing but sneakers and a shirt that'd been shoved up to her collarbones, and the fact that the locket apparently had his face on it. "What happens when you close the locket?" he asked.

"I do not fucking know, but the goddamned thing probably resets, with my god-fucking-damn luck."

"That would be awkward," Sean said, and tried to decide if he still thought her glare was cute.

After skewering him with her gaze for a little while longer, she dropped her head back to the bed. "That is one goddamned word for it. So, Sean, what the hell did you want to talk to me about, anyway?"

Sean considered whether he really needed a Calabite for the current situation, and if so, if he really wanted to have one around who had a Lust-relic, and whom he'd just thoroughly bedded. Even if he listened to the part that wanted to go write in his diary _right now_ , the _best_ possible outcome of dragging Leo along would be a lot of hotel beds ruined.

"You know? I don't think it's important anymore." Sean eeled off the bed and grabbed his underwear, tossing his pants to Leo. "In fact, I think that the very best thing for everyone concerned would be to never mention this ever. To anyone. Ever. At all. Ever."

"While you are repeating yourself," she said, yanking his jeans on and making a face at the damp spot on the leg, "I still agree. We will never mention this, to anyone, _ever_. You showed up and shot my partner, and I got the item and ran away." She held up the locket and snapped it closed.

"Sounds good." Sean got his shoes on and backed away, holding his shirt wrapped around one hand in case she came at him with the locket again. "You go first, and I'll 'chase' you after I get my spare pants. And if you try to steal my car with the pants, I _will_ grab you again. And I don't think either of us wants that."

"Your goddamned pants are goddamn safe," she snapped, rolling off the bed. She tromped off -- in her sneakers -- while holding the jeans up with one hand.

Sean waited cautiously by the cabin until Leo'd gotten into that fancy red car and headed down the dirt trail, skidding on leaves and clipping the occasional sapling. Then he headed for his rental, and the spare clothes, and tried to concentrate on the mission -- and not what _absolutely positively never ever happened._


End file.
